Shakespeare and Sarcasm
by screwtherulesihavmoney
Summary: Total Drama Island revised with NoahXCourtney! NO FLAMES ON COUPLE! NxC, maybe others
1. Not So Happy Campers Part 1

Hi everybody! As I promised, a Noah/Courtney story, with maybe some other minor pairings. Basically it's TDI with NC instead of DC. Before you start flaming me, I'd like to say that I love DC, but there are so many stories of them, we need variety. Plus this is a cute couple that needs more love.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

* * *

Stepping onto the Dock of Shame for the first time, I can honestly say I wasn't expecting much. I mean, I had an idea: The host would have shiny white teeth and basically be an asshole, and I would be voted off first for actually having a... wait for it... BRAIN! Gasp.

Right from the get-go, I knew I would be an outsider. Lazy bookworms with a dry sense of humor don't fare well in high school, why should Total Drama Island be any different? In Hindsight, I probably shouldn't have made so many blind assumptions, but I was a cynical, bitter teenager. Sue me.

"Our next contestant is… Noah!" Chris Mclean said. He seemed to be in pain. Oh no. I could see that I was right about the shiny white teeth. I'm starting to see spots. Now to test the asshole part.

"Did you get my memo my life threatening allergies?" Might as well let the others know what's in store. Besides, who what disease-carrying vermin are slinking around this crappy island?

"Sure someone did!" Sometimes I hate always being right.

"Good. Is this where we're staying?"

"No, it's your mother's house. And we're throwing a party!" A green-haired kid with multiple piercings said. Great. I knew there'd be a guy like him here. He probably thought he was original and unique, but there were a million guys like him back at school. I promptly told him so, and he grabbed my lip and offered to pierce it. I made a mental note to avoid him at all costs. We better not be on the same team.

After my arrival, the next few kids to arrive passed by in a daze. There was a large African-Canadian girl,then two girls dressed alike, though one was tan and skinny, and one was pale and fat. Then a nerdy looking boy, and scary girl with a unibrow, and weird-looking boy who was apparently home-schooled. The next to arrive was a large blond boy, and then… her.

As I looked to see the next contestant, I felt my heart squeeze a little. She had tan skin and shoulder-length brown hair. She had big black eyes, with a few freckles between them that made her look even more adorable. Now I'm not big on showing emotions, in case you haven't noticed, but seeing her, I couldn't help but smile a little.

As her boat got closer, I heard Chris introduce her as Courtney.

Courtney… that's a nice name.

As her boat approached the dock, she smiled and gave a small wave. Chris took her hand and helped her off the boat. "Thank you." She replied. Even her voice her voice was beautiful.

"Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all." She shook hands with Owen, the aforementioned large boy. She walked past the others to me. She stopped when she saw the book peeking out of my book bag, she stopped.

"You like Shakespeare?" she asked, motioning to my copy of _Hamlet, _which I had been reading on the boat ride over here.

"Yeah well, the bookstore was all out of Stephanie Meyer." She laughed, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Why, do you like Shakespeare?"

"Of course! Though I must say, I don't agree at all the misogynistic views he demonstrated in _Taming of the Shrew._ Are you okay?"

Crap. I was usually so subtle when I was staring at a girl with my mouth wide open. But could you blame me? Here I had thought that every girl here would be slutty and dumb, like that girl Lindsay I had seen earlier. But here was a girl who was not only gorgeous, but also knew Shakespeare and could carry an intelligent conversation. Plus, a girl like this was actually talking to _him._ Has my heart ever loved until now?

I quickly regained my composure. "Yeah. It's just.. I completely agree." She smiled at me. Just then, Chris called for everyone to come to the end of the dock for a group photo. I chose to stand in the middle. To my surprise, Courtney stood next to me. We stood back to back, like two spies. However, the moment Chris snapped the picture, the dock collapsed. As everyone flailed around in the water, Chris told us to dry off and meet at some campfire pit.

…

Everyone had dried off, which was a shame, since Noah's hair was really cute when it was wet. _No Courtney! Don't think like that! You came here to win, not to fall for guys!_ But although I told myself that, I had a feeling that was easier said than done. After all, Noah was the only guy I'd ever met who had agreed with me about _Taming of the Shrew._ Most guys had muttered something about "feminist crap," and stormed off.

Here at the campfire pit, Noah sat down on the log next to mine. He gave me a small smile, which made my heart melt a little, but I only gave him a small smile in return before I turned to hear what Chris was saying.

"Here's the deal. We're going to split you into two teams. If I call your name, go stand over there."

Alright, I'll admit it, I was a little nervous. It's not like I'm bad at making friends… okay I am! Noah was the only person here I knew on a first name basis, and even though we'd barely known each other for half an hour, he was the closest thing to a friend here that I had, and I didn't want to compete against him. Just then, Chris started calling names, and I paid close attention.

"Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, LeShawna, Justin, and Noah."

I gasped, and looked over at Noah. He looked upset, but he gave me a small smile that was probably supposed to be reassuring, but just looked sad. He left to go stand with his team, the Screaming Gophers.

I didn't bother to listen as Chris called out the rest of the names; I already knew I was one of them. With a sigh, I stood up to join my team: the Killer Bass.

While everyone else was looking at our banner, I looked over at the Gophers, namely Noah, only to find he was looking at me. I quickly turned away, and I could fear my face turning red. But that was impossible! I'd just met him! I couldn't have a crush on him… could I?

…

After our teams were announced, everyone went to the cabins to unpack. After I was done, I sat by a tree, flipping through _Hamlet_ while I waited for everyone else to finish. However, I couldn't focus on the familiar story. I was thinking Courtney. _Big Shock, _you must be thinking. Well, shut it, smart-ass.

The phrase "Speak of the Devil," came to mind when I looked up to see Courtney standing over me.

"Hey," she said, a little nervously. "It sucks that we're not on the same team."

"Yeah," I said, standing up. "But hey, I guess I can always discuss Shakespeare with Lindsay. I'm sure she's a witty conversationalist." Courtney laughed. I was really starting to like the sound of her laugh.

"Well, I just wanted to say, that I can be a little… competitive." Courtney said. "So, guess I wanted to warn you. But I'll try to curb that, because I want to be friends with you, even though we're on different teams." Courtney rushed to get the words out, and was out of breath when she finished.

"Me too. And who knows, maybe we'll be like Romeo and Juliet!"

Courtney raised an eyebrow at me, and I realized what I had said. "I mean, Romeo and Juliet if they were friends!" I stuttered. Courtney still looked skeptical.

"Um… yeah. See ya, Noah." And with that, she turned and walked away.

"Yeah, later!" I called, then I smacked myself in the face. "Stupid, Stupid!" What was wrong with him!? What was it about this girl that made him act like a bigger geek than normal?

…

I sat at the table with my fellow Gophers, staring at my plate of brown slop. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and I looked up to see Courtney staring at me with her head resting on her hand, and a distant look on her face.

"What's wrong, Princess? Missing civilization already?" The green-haired punk, whose name I'd learned was Duncan, smirked at her. She turned to him and glared, then retorted, "Yes I do, because there's no _you _there." I smiled, then turned to Katie, who was asking DJ what he thought Chris would make them do.

"It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?" he replied with a smile.

A few minutes later, I remembered him saying that as I stood in my bathing suit on a cliff, 100 feet above the lake I was supposed to jump into. I couldn't help but smirk at The Jamaican brick house when he realized how hard it was.

"Oh shi-"

* * *

So? I tried really hard to keep everyon in character, so if Courtney seemed to nice, remember she was nice in the first episode, though being with Noah will probably make her less bossy. Let me now when you want them to get together, cause neither of them are getting voted off until they become a couple. Anyway, review!


	2. Not So Happy Campers Part 2

I just want you to know, I don't usually update everyday, but I'm bored and I love writing this story. to the 3 who reviewed (as of this moment), you guys are so nice! Jynxite, your review almost made me cry, I'm not kidding! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned TDI or TDA, than Noah would win TDI and be in TDA, so obviously I don't own it.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. This guy, who was quickly turning out to be a sadistic psycho, was informing us that we had to jump off a cliff 100 feet into a shark-infested lake, with a small safe-zone in it. Why did I sign up for this?

An image flew into my head of a check for 100 grand with my name on it. _Oh right._

One by one, I watched my team go ahead. I planned to wait until they had all gone, and then I'd tell Chris I couldn't do it. I'd just use the same reason DJ had; fear of heights.

Soon it was just me and Sadie who hadn't jumped. I turned to explain my situation to him, but Sadie and her friend Katie had beaten me to it. Well, their version of it.

"I'm not jumping without Katie!" Sadie said, holding on to her friend. Katie nodded and agreed, "We have to be on the same team Chris!" They went in closer to him to ask please repeatedly.

I turned to Noah, who was looking at me with an eyebrow raised, and an idea came to me.

"I'll switch places with her!" I said to Chris, raising my hand as I did. I guess I was still on school time. Irrelevant.

"Alright, fine!" Chris said, sounding exasperated. "You're both on the Killer Bass now. Courtney, you're on the Screaming Gophers."

The two BFFS ran off hand in hand, not bothering to thank me. Not like it mattered. Noah had a huge grin on his face that he probably didn't even realize was there. It looked cute on him.

_No, Courtney, don't! Remember what happened last time? Focus!_

I shook my head to clear the thoughts as I stood beside Noah, watching as our team members jumped. Huh. It felt good to say _our _team members.

"It's great that you're here." Noah leaned in to whisper to me. "I was afraid I'd actually have to talk to Lindsay."

I couldn't help but giggle. I'd never met anyone like Noah. He was so… sarcastic, and smart, and funny, and nice, and…

Before long, I noticed that we were the only two campers on the cliff, besides Owen and Trent. I also noticed that everyone was looking at me, as if they expected me to jump next. Oh no.

"Excuse me Chris, I have a medical condition." I said, much more nervously than I intended. Before Chris could reply, Noah turned to me. "Are you alright?" he asked, in a concerned way that made my heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, I just…."

"Don't want to jump?" he finished.

"Yeah," I whispered, feeling embarrassed.

"Hey, it's alright. It's just a 100-foot plummet to our doom. Toughen up!" he said, grinning at me. I smiled in return, but I could feel the strain it took my muscles. I think Noah noticed it to, because his next words were softer, almost a whisper.

"It won't be so bad." To top it off, he took my hand and gave it a little squeeze. Looking into his eyes, I forgot why I didn't want to jump. My skin felt hot, and my heart was beating wildly… so I pulled my hand away. The viewers might get the wrong idea. Just in case, I made a mental note to visit the confession stall later, just to clarify.

"Okay," I sighed, facing the cliff. "Here I go!" And without a second thought, I jumped.

On the way down to the lake, I suddenly remembered why I didn't want to jump: A beach. A Shark. A surfboard. A torn, bloody limb. A crying girl…

I forced the thoughts out of my mind. After all, it was too late now. What's done is done.

I landed in the water, then quickly came up and looked around. I was in the safety zone! I was alright! Just like Noah had said.

Speaking of Noah, I heard a scream from above, getting closer and closer, until finally there was a small splash in the water next to me. When he came up, I couldn't help but marvel once again at how cute he looks when his hair's wet.

"See, that wasn't so terrifying, was it?" he asked, his teeth chattering wildly. I laughed and swam over to the boat that would bring us to the shore.

…

Everyone except Beth on our team jumped, and DJ was the only person on the other team who hadn't jumped, so both teams had to push the boxes that were supposed to be filled with hot tub supplies, but I suspected they were full of rocks, since it took both all of mine and Courtney's strength to push our load, and we arrived after everyone else had started.

"What took you guys so long? We are way behind, and we need all the help we can get, even it's just two nerdy lovebirds." Heather said, glaring at us. I had labeled Heather as someone I shouldn't mess with. However, Courtney hadn't been on this team for long, and didn't know how rude Heather was, and more importantly, how she had already claimed leadership of the team.

Courtney glared back at her. "It's not our fault those things are so heavy! Besides, you're behind because everyone is focusing on building the hot tub, when it'd be faster to have half of the team building and half fetching water."

Heather gaped at her, and so did I. So did everyone else. Heather had made it clear that you didn't mess with her and that you _definitely_ didn't contradict her ideas. Though, I had to admit, Courtney's idea did make more sense than Heather's.

"So what, you think you can lead this team?" Heather asked. "I'd like to see you try!"

"Well, I am the only one here who's been a C.I.T. I have firsthand experience with summer camps."

"Well at least I'm _popular_!" Heather retorted, but Courtney didn't even bat an eyelash.

"What does that have to do with anything?! In case you haven't noticed, this is a reality show, not the Homecoming dance!"

Heather was about to retort, but the rest of their team started cheering, including me. Heather glared at them. "Stop it! What's wrong with all of you!?"

In response, they just stopped and started working but some of them picked up buckets and headed to the lake.

"Where do you think you're going?" Heather screamed after them, but they ignored her.

"We're going with Courtney's plan." Cody said as he worked on the hot tub.

"Fine! I'll be over here, laughing when it blows up in your faces!" Heather started to walk away then turned around. "Lindsay!"

The blond looked upset, but only hesitated for a minute before following Heather.

Courtney and I both grabbed buckets, and raced towards the lake to catch up with the others.

"That was amazing what you did back there, standing up to Heather." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, someone had to. I don't know why you guys let her boss you around like that. She's not that scary."

"Right. Neither is Godzilla."

I could tell she was trying to look annoyed, but there was a small smile on her face. "Has anyone ever told you you're a bit of an egghead?" she asked.

"Why, yes. Has anyone ever told you're a bit of an over-achiever?"

Courtney laughed. "All the time."

…

"The Screaming Gophers win!"

The team erupted into cheers, and everyone gathered around me. The boys gave me a pat on the back, and Gwen and LeShawna gave me a hug. Heather, of course, sat alone, pouting. But best of all was when Noah gave me a high-five.

"Nice going, Juliet."

I smiled, remembering our conversation from earlier. Thinking back, it had been awkward, but in a cute way.

"Thanks, Romeo."

…

That night, I relaxed in the hot tub with my team, drinking soda and eating chips. LeShawna started a Go Gophers! dance, which Owen and Noah. I felt my gaze stopping at Noah's butt, so I turned and looked away, feeling red in the cheeks and strange in the heart.

_What's wrong with me?_

_

* * *

_You knew the C.I.T refrences were coming! Let me know what you think! I might not be able to update, since I have my dad's b-day party tomorrow and I start school next week... NOOOOOOOOO!!!! haha, review!


	3. The Big Sleep

Hey! New chapter, yay! I'm starting school tomorrow, by the way, but I'll probably update during the long weekend. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI! If I did, NoahxCourtney would be canon, or at least fanon.

* * *

This had to be a dream. I mean, I was standing in a meadow full of flowers, and Courtney was standing in front of me, wearing a shining white gown. She was smiling, and she beckoned me to come closer. I don't remember walking, but all of a sudden I was close to her, and she was closing her eyes and leaning in…

BBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!!! All of a sudden, a loud noise pierced my ears, and I sprang up in bed, hitting myself in the head. Great.

I looked down at my watch, and saw that it was 7:00. I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't still dreaming.

Walking out of the cabins, my eyes automatically began searching for Courtney. I finally found her, coming out of the girl's cabin. She looked exhausted, and her hair was all messed up. She looked adorable.

I went to stand next to her. "Wonder whose idea it was to give Chris a blow horn? Bet you ten bucks it was Lindsay."

Courtney giggled. "You're so mean," she said, though it didn't sound like she cared. "Who made you so mean?"

"That's the beauty of it." I said. "I made myself mean." Chris interrupted by announcing the challenge. A 20-kilometer run around the island. Sounds easy. If you're a cheetah.

"A 20-k run? Is he insane?" Courtney whispered to me.

"No! How could you say that? How could you _think _that?" I feigned surprise. Unlike most of the girls I knew, Courtney appreciated my sense of humor.

"Okay runners! On your mark, get set…GO!"

The race had started, so I started walking. Never put more effort into anything than you have to, my friends, and life will treat you well. It didn't surprise me though that Courtney had taken off, full speed ahead. What did surprise me was when she started running backwards and slowing down until she was jogging beside me.

"What are you doing? You have to run faster or we're going to lose!" Courtney said, running slightly faster, as if she wanted me to run with her. I continued my slow pace.

"So you're saying it's completely up to me to win this challenge for our team? Somehow, I don't think that's the case."

Courtney rolled her eyes, then smiled at me. "You know, it could be good for you if you exercised more. You might get really buff."

An image popped into my head of Courtney swooning over a really muscular version of me. I started running faster.

"That's the spirit!" Courtney smiled, before running even faster towards the mess hall, where everyone was supposed to finish the race. There were a few Killer Bass there, but we were the first Screaming Gophers.

As we made our way towards the table, Duncan made his way towards Courtney.

"So Princess," Duncan said, wiggling his eyebrows. "I know we're not on the same team anymore, but you can still make out with me if you want."

"Oh, what a relief. I couldn't get to sleep last night, I was so torn apart wondering." She rolled her eyes. "Just leave me alone!"

"Aw, you don't mean that, babe." He replied, wrapping his arm around her.

"Uh, I think she does!" I yelled at him. "So back off!" Seeing another guy touch Courtney… _My _Courtney… just made me angrier than I'd ever been. I had no idea what it was. You'd think I'd been jealous before, but I hadn't. Hey, what did I say earlier about assumptions?

"You wanna go at it, dweeb?" Duncan growled. I got ready to attempt to beat him up while he killed me, but Chris intervened.

"Whoa, cool it! This jealousy stuff is good for ratings and all, but I'm not thrilled about being fired if Noah dies. Break it up!"

Duncan glared at me, but returned to his table without a word. Courtney grabbed me by the arm and dragged me towards the other Gophers, who had all arrived by now, even Owen.

"What did you think you were doing!?" She half-whispered, half hissed at me. "I said you _could _be buff, not that you are! He could have killed you!"

"Yeah. I never thought I'd say it, but thank God for Chris." I said, trying to make her smile. It didn't work. "What's the problem? I was saving you from that creep! You should be thanking me."

She sighed. "I guess you might be right. Thanks, Noah. Just don't provoke him anymore, okay?" She looked sad. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

I was shocked, to say the least. She didn't want me to get hurt? That meant she liked me, to a certain extent. I mean, I knew she liked me as a friend, and she might still but... this was a step forward on Romance Lane. A small one, mind you, but a step nonetheless.

Now, you're probably wondering why I feel this way about a girl I've only known for two days. Well, sit down Waldo, because I don't know either. When you meet someone like Courtney, maybe you'll know, or maybe not. There's a famous quote that goes: _The heart has it's own reasons, which reason knows not of. _Or something like that.

...

The last Killer Bass, Harold entered the mess hall, saying something about palpitations. I rolled my eyes. Noah wasn't the only reason I had switched teams, if you know what I mean.

"Hey wait a minute. If they lost, that means we won the challenge!" Gwen, our team's resident goth, pointed out. The team burst into cheering, and i gave Noah a high-five, which is rare for me. But we had just won two challenges in a row, so I let myself go a little loose.

"Whoa there! Hold your horses guys. That wasn't the challenge!" Chris said, grinning at our disappointed faces.

"What did he just say?" I asked in disbelief. How was that not the challenge? Chris loved to torture us, and we had just run around the island!

Chris walked up to a curtain. "Who's hungry?" He pulled back the curtain to reveal a table full of delicious-looking food. I know we've only been here for two days, but the food was absolutely terrible. So when I saw that buffet, I almost cried. So, like everyone else, I fell for Chris's trap and dug in.

Approximately fifteen minutes later, I was holding my stomach, more full than I had ever been in my life.

"Okay, campers! Time for part two of your challenge!" Chris shouted into the megaphone. Excuse me?

"I thought eating was the second part." Owen said. Gwen, who was so full she looked pregnant, added, "What more do you want from us?" Heather agreed in her own way, and I added in, "Haven't we been through enough?"

"Um, let me think about that. No." Chris smirked evilly. "It's time for... the Awake-a-thon!"

"The what-a-thon?" Noah asked, looking slightly worried, something that was strange for him. He still looked cute though... No! Red light, Courtney, Red light! Don't go there!

"Don't worry! This is an easy one." He hopped down from the table. "The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!"

"So what you're saying is that the 20-k run and the turkey-eating frenzy were all part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Noah asked.

"That's right, Noah." Chris said gleefully, even though Noah was glaring at him. "Man he's good." he whispered to me. I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Move, Move, Move!" Chris yelled. As we shuffled towards the campfire pit, Noah caught up to me. "So, how long do you think it'll be before everyone's out cold?" he asked.

"About an hour, give or take." I replied. I looked at Owen, who was trudging along at a zombie's pace, drool hanging out of his mouth. "Maybe less."

...

We had been sitting at the bonfire for twelve hours before the first camper, Owen, went down. "This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life." Gwen the goth remarked soon after.

"It could be way worse." Geoff, a guy from the other team who was laid-back and liked to party a lot, said.

"Oh yeah? How?" Gwen asked.

"I could be stuck here without you to talk to."

Gwen smiled and turned away, probably to hide her blush. Ah, young love. And speaking of which...

I knew that Courtney was next to me, but I'd been to tired to talk to her during the last twelve hours. When I looked over, she was standing, moving her feet in place.

"Um, Courtney? What are you doing?" You have to admit, it's a little weird.

"Gotta... keep... moving..." she panted. "If I keep moving, I won't fall asleep."

"Or you'll tire yourself out quicker." I pointed out.

She shrugged. "Maybe. Either way, It's great exercise." She yawned. "Keep talking to me." she said. "It'll keep us both awake."

"Uh... okay. What's our favorite color?" I wasn't going to pass up this perfect opportunity to learn more about her.

"Red." She answered without pausing to think about it. "You?"

"Same." I'm not lying. That is my favorite color.

We continued this little game for the rest of the day. I told her that my favorite band was Radiohead, I cry when watching _Titanic,_ and Mexican food makes me sick. In turn, I learned that Courtney's favorite animal is polar bears, she could eat pizza everyday, and she watched _Blue's Clues_ until she was ten.

After a while though, I found I was getting more and more tired, until finally I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. I say almost, because I heard Courtney pant, "You... were... right..." before she collapsed next to me and I fell asleep.

...

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that it was lighter. Obvious. But the second thing I noticed was a warmth near my chest. I looked down, only to find Courtney snuggled up against me, her head and hand rested on my chest. My arm felt warm, too. I looked further down and saw that my arm was wrapped around her waist. Okay... then it hit me. OH MY GOD!!!!!

I stood up slowly not wanting to wake up Courtney, but then I ran off. Chris yelled at me, but I could barely hear him. I had been sleeping with Courtney. Not sleeping like _sleeping _sleeping, but this was almost as bad. Well, not really. It had felt nice, and comfortable, and completely right.

It was official. I liked her. I'd known that before, but now it was official. I had a full-blown crush on Courtney. Now I just needed to tell her.

I am so screwed.

* * *

Yes, GeoffxGwen will be a side couple. I love GxT and GxB, but this is a cute fanon couple that should be showcased more. And I'm sorry if Duncan seems like the bad guy, because he's not. Even though he and Courtney won't be together, he still thinks she's hot. However, he won't be around much longer...

Review!


	4. Dodgebrawl

okay I wrote this Friday night, but the server wasn't working so.. yeah. Anyway, It's time for one of my fave episodes. Even though its sad cuz Noah gets voted off (which won't happen here!), it also has some of his best lines. Also in the beginning, Noah and Courtney stand next to each other. CANON!!!!! lol

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI

* * *

Walking into the main lodge, I immediately began searching for Noah. I hadn't seen him since I fell asleep during the awake-a-thon, and I was a little worried that he was avoiding me or had been mauled by a bear. Obviously, both of those are cause for worry.

I found him sitting at the Screaming Gophers table. He had dark circles and bags under his eyes, and was poking his bowl of mushy oatmeal unenthusiastically. He looked like he'd been fighting for his life the past three days. Which he kinda had, since Chris seemed to love pushing us to our limits.

"Hey Noah." I ventured sitting down next to him. He didn't acknowledge me in any way. "Um, I haven't seen you for a while. Are you okay?"

"Fine." He muttered, not looking at me at all. He was staring at his oatmeal. Had I done something wrong? He seemed mad at me. I tried to remember anything I'd done to make him mad at me, but I couldn't think of anything.

The door opened, and I looked to see Harold, with a drawn-on mustache on his face. He walked by, not hearing the giggles and snickers coming from both tables. "I guess puberty does happen overnight." I whispered to Noah, hoping for a laugh or an agreement. But he kept on ignoring me.

I didn't like this. I felt… alone. I'd spent all my time with Noah, and I hadn't bothered to make any other friends. Sure, I got along with the rest of the team, minus Heather of course, but Noah was my best friend. My only true friend. And it was starting to occur to me that I might have a crush on him. But just a little one. Nothing major. Unimportant.

"Hey everyone, it's Gwen!" Chris announced as the goth dragged herself through the door, her head hanging. Gwen had won the awake-a-thon, being the last camper to fall asleep. The Killer Bass had been sent to the bonfire, and though I hadn't asked anyone, it was obvious from the lack of fear that Eva had been voted off.

"I'm so tired, I can't feel my face." Gwen announced as she sat down, before her head fell on the table. Everyone around me was talking, having a good time. Most days I chatted with Noah during meals. Discussing Shakespeare and a few other famous authors. But it was obvious that wasn't happening today, so I ate my oatmeal in silence, even though I didn't feel hungry at all. Noah's silence hung over me like a cloud, ripping away my happiness and appetite.

"Okay campers, listen up! Your next challenge begins in ten minutes. And be prepared to bring it!" Chris said, an evil glint appearing in his eyes as he finished.

Oh boy. This oughta be fun.

…

Since breakfast was just so much fun, I was super-excited for the challenge. But before I go on with all the exciting details of the challenge, I'll explain why I'm avoiding Courtney, since all you people can think about is romance.

You see, when you realize you have feelings for someone, and that someone happens to be your best (and only) friend, things tend to get extremely awkward. Well, on your side, anyway. I went to talk to Courtney after the last challenge, but the second I saw her, all I could think about was holding her, touching her, kissing her… Where was I? Oh yeah. Anyway, I felt so…. overwhelmed, I guess. Not bad, but just… strange in a way I've never felt before. It scared me. So, instead of doing something about it, I decided to completely ignore the girl I'm in like with until I get a better idea. God, I'm smart.

A few minutes later, the remaining campers stood in a giant gym on the beach. It brought back memories of gym class at school, of getting pummeled with rubber balls. I just hope the challenge isn't…

"Today's challenge is the classic game of dodge ball." Aw crap. "The first rule of dodge ball is…"

"Do not talk about dodge ball?" I couldn't help but interrupt. I heard a muffled laugh beside me. I saw Courtney trying to stifle a giggle, but she stopped when she saw me looking at her and turned her head away.

"As I was saying, If you get hit with the ball," he paused and threw the ball in my general direction, hitting Courtney in the stomach. "Ow!" she cried, falling backwards. I instinctively putting my arms out and caught her by the arms. I held her for a second. She looked at me, I looked at her, and then I remembered how to breathe and I let go of her arms. Well, that didn't help my silent treatment plot. Stupid instincts.

Courtney angrily threw the ball back to him, glaring and clenching her fists. "You can't do that!" she cried, but it fell on deaf ears, as Chris continued explaining. "If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another team member out on the court."

"Throwing balls, gee, another mentally challenging test." I automatically looked to Courtney for her reaction, but she was staring straight ahead with no emotion on her face, not even holding in a laugh that didn't exist. Owen got it though, which was nice, but not as fulfilling as making Courtney laugh.

"Okay, now Geoff, try to hit me." Chris threw the ball to the blond boy. "If you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball, but if it knocks the ball out of your hand, you're out. Chris and Geoff acted it out as Chris explained. Yeah, Yeah, I get it. Throw the ball, try not to get hit. Hurry up; I'm starting to go gray.

Finally, he was done. Since we had more members, we had to sit one person out each game, along with Gwen, who was still exhausted from the awake-a-thon.

"Alright, I'll volunteer. Now let's see all you keeners get out there and dodge!" I walked over to the bleachers and pulled out a book. I could feel Courtney's glare burning into my head, but when I looked up, she was gone, already on the court waiting to start the challenge.

…

Usually before a challenge, well, before the two that I've had, my mind is focused, on a clear, smooth path to the goal, which is winning. Not this time. Thoughts of Noah were distracting me, as well as the feeling of his eyes boring into my head. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye a few times… okay, all the time. So much that my eyes were starting to hurt. And what I saw was him, constantly staring at me, hardly blinking. I might have taken this as a sign if I wasn't so mad at him for avoiding me. Though I have to admit, I was more hurt then angry. But I was still angry.

"Both teams ready? Best of five games wins." Chris announced. "Now, let's dodge some balls!" Chef blew the whistle, and the game started.

The first round flew by in a daze. I'm not the most athletic person in the world, but I'm pretty good at dodge ball. I got Izzy and Harold out and narrowly avoided being hit by Katie. Fortunately, Owen caught the ball, before it could hit me, getting Katie out and bringing Gwen in. However she was soon hit by Geoff.

"No!" Geoff cried. He ran over to help her up, despite cries of protest of his team. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine," she said, trying to look annoyed but smiling. "It's just a rubber ball to the gut. No biggie."

"Still, you should probably go to the infirmary. I could walk you there." He smiled at her, and Gwen finally gave in and smiled back.

"There's no way she's leaving. Besides, he's still in the game." Heather protested. In response, I lightly threw the ball at Geoff. Izzy, meanwhile, threw a ball roughly at Heather, hitting her square in the jaw. "Ow!" she grumbled as she walked to the bleachers. Geoff smiled at me, then took Gwen's hand and led her out of the gym. When she passed me, Gwen smiled at me and whispered, "Thanks, Court. I owe you one." It was no problem though. I was just glad someone's love life was on track.

Soon, it was just Cody and I on the Gophers, and DJ and Katie on the Bass. I managed to deflect a ball that Katie threw at me, but a second later, DJ hit me in the stomach. "Good luck, Cody." I whispered as I walked to the bleachers. Not that he needed it. Cody was an amazing dodge ball player, better than DJ and Katie, who were both quite good. We were going to win, without a doubt.

I made sure to sit far away from Noah, and avoided looking at him, though I could feel him still staring at me. I sighed. This was going to be a long challenge.

…

The rest of the game flew by. I sat the next round out, which we lost. In the third round, I was the second one to get out, but Justin caught a ball and brought me back in, and I was the last one in and caught the ball that Bridgette threw, winning the round. I was in the next one too, but I was the third one to get out since Sadie caught a ball that I threw, and we lost the round. Noah didn't participate in any of the rounds.

"Alright guys, listen up," Heather said, gathering us around. "If we lose this last round, we will end our winning streak. We need our best players out there. So that means me, Cody, Owen and Courtney," She paused, then continued, "And Noah."

Noah dropped his book and gaped at her. "What!? Uh, no way. Find someone else, because sports aren't my forte."

"Come on, Noah," I cut in, exasperated. Why was he being so persistent about not playing? If we lost, he would get voted off for sure. However mad at him I was, I didn't want that to happen. "Please at least try." For good measure, I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at it, then looked at me, then sighed. "Fine, I'll play."

Now, the last round of the dodge ball game was something else, I'll say that much. But I won't go into every detail, so here's a basic summary. The Bass had the same idea as us, having their strongest players trying to win. Katie got Heather out, and then Cody knocked out Tyler. DJ eliminated Cody next, and I managed to get Izzy out. Owen was next after Katie got him, but before he got out, Owen managed to hit Bridgette. During this, Noah stood at the back, not doing anything.

Before I knew it, it was just Noah and I against Katie and DJ. As I picked up a ball, I noticed one flying toward me at record speed. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but there was none. I opened an eye, and saw Noah's hand in front of my face, holding the ball. Everyone in the room, even Chris and Chef, gasped. Heather stood up to join the game, but before she could, Noah hurled the ball at Katie, knocking her out.

I shook my head to clear the shock, than grinned. We were so going to win.

I grabbed a ball at the same time as Noah, and chucked it at poor DJ, who didn't stand a chance. The two balls hit him simultaneously, and he went down.

"The Screaming Gophers win! Again!" Chris exclaimed.

…

"Why didn't you tell us you were so good at dodge ball?" Heather demanded when Courtney and I returned to the bleachers.

"I'm supposed to be the smart one. I have a reputation to uphold, you know."

As my team and I filed out of the gym, I saw the Killer Bass glaring at Duncan, the runner-up in the Awake-a-thon who had been asleep through the whole challenge, and had just woken up. His team could have won if they'd had his strength. Even Gwen, who had won the Awake-a-thon, had participated, although she had quickly run off with Geoff. He would definitely be going home tonight. Good riddance.

I caught up to Courtney, and grabbed her arm. "Courtney-"I started, but she yanked her arm away and whirled around, glaring at me.

"What? Know you're speaking to me?" She hissed, looking angrier than I'd ever seen her. "Do you have any idea how scared I was that I'd done something wrong? Do you have any idea how much it hurts to have your best friend ignore you!?"

I felt horrible. She looked so… hurt. Like she was about to cry. I felt like I was dying, like I was practically putting a gun to my own head by making her upset. "Courtney, I-"she interrupted me again.

"You what!? Leave me alone!" She turned around and ran. From me.

Crap. Crap, crap, crap. I had to fix this. Why hadn't I just told her how I felt instead of avoiding her? Even if I hadn't told her, why I couldn't just not hurt her? For some weird reason, I felt hurt too. Like if Courtney was hurt, I was hurt just by seeing her get hurt. Or maybe it was from actually playing a sport.

Well, whatever it was, I had to do something about it. Avoiding her had been a mistake. A mistake I would correct, no matter what.

Hm, I'm hungry. I'll think of how to get Courtney to forgive me over a healthy dinner of slop. Let's roll.

* * *

ooh, drama! I added thelast line because I thought it was too sappy and OOC for Noah to end it that way. The next chapter will probably be tomorrow, and after that... I don't know. review!

P.S- you know on TDI Wiki who they used to have the names for every pairing? (e.g- MakeoutShipping= GeoffxBridgette) Well, I've come up with NoahxCourtney's... ClassPresidentShipping. Whaddya'think?


	5. Not Quite Famous

Hi! *dodges knives* yeah, I know, it's been forever. I was really sad that the last chapter didn't get any reviews, but finally, I finished this chapter, because I really want NxC to become a hufe popular crack couple, like TrentxLindsay or IzzyxNoah. So write stories! Keep the ClassPresidentShipping flame alive!

Disclaimer:Yo no poseo TDI

P.S.- Duncan and Courtney broke up! Which means the doors are open for NoahxCourtney and GwenxDuncan! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! *shot by DxC fans*. In all seriousness, It sucks that they broke up =(

* * *

"Alright campers, enough beauty sleep! Time to show us what you're made of!"

This was how I began my fourth day at Camp Wawanakwa, population nineteen, since I'm fairly certain Chris and Chef don't sleep here. Or sleep period. And no, before you start asking, I haven't talked to Courtney. I haven't seen her, which I don't think is accidental. Hopefully, another one of Chris's inspiring and motivational challenges will give me ideas.

Apparently, the challenge was taking place in an outdoor theater. A few minutes after I sat down, I saw Courtney approaching. She was surrounded by Gwen, LeShawna, Bridgette, and Izzy. Uh oh. I've learnt from my older sister that girls travel in packs to 1: go to the bathroom, and 2:get through hard times. Since I caught Gwen and Bridgette glaring at me when they caught my gaze, and LeShawna and Izzy turning away, I assumed it was the latter. I didn't see Courtney's expression; it was hidden by the faces of her protective girlfriends.

"Courtney!" I called. Hopefully, she would see that I still liked her and wanted to apologize for the other day. But no, she and her girl gang waltzed right by me, not even blinking an eye. Bridgette and Izzy went to sit with their team, and Gwen, LeShawna, and Courtney sat to the left and below me on the bleachers. None of them moved at all, except Gwen, who was waving to Geoff on the other bleachers, while Heather glared at her. Uh oh. Someone's dead.

"Welcome to our brand-new, deluxe, state-of-the-art, outdoor ampitheater!" Chris exclaimed, walking onto the stage. "Okay, this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite: a talent contest!"

Great. Where was I when it was decided that talent contest's are a favorite? For someone who's only talents are reading, being sarcastic, sitting, and repelling awesome girls named Courtney (but hey, who's counting?), this won't be too easy. Of course, I _am _smart, which is quite an advantage over most of the people here. That could help.

"Yes! AWESOME!" Apparently Owen didn't share my views on talent contests. He didn't think this was going to be mind-numbingly boring. Optimist.

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers." Chris continued. "These three will represent their team in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle, anything goes! As long as it's legal."

"DANG IT!" I jumped in my seat. Note to self: Never make Izzy mad.

"You'll be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ, VJ, and rap legend, Grand Master Chef! Who will show his approval via the Chef-o-meter." Chris pointed upwards to something that will probably be edited in later. "The team that loses will send one camper home tonight! Good luck!" Chris walked off the stage, leaving us to our doom. Figurativly speaking.

...

A few minutes after Chris announced the challege, I sat with the rest of the team, avoiding Noah's unrelenting gaze. Seriously, doesn't he know how creepy that is? Duncan used to stare at me when we were on the same team... well, he stared at my chest, to be exact. Creep. Thankfully, the Bass kicked him off last night.

"Okay, I'm the team captain so here's how it's going to work." Heather announced. Wait, what?

"Wait a second. Who said you were team captain?" If anyone was team captain, it was **_me_**! I was a C.I.T after all.

"She did. Just now." Lindsay said happily. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. She was a nice kid, I'd give her that, but she as about as smart my capris.

"Beth, Lindsay and I had a vote, and I won."

"Threatening them to vote for you isn't exactly Democratic." Gwen piped up. I nodded.

"Look, if you two nerdlings have a problem with it, take it up with someone else." Heather growled. "We have a challenge to win!"

"Whatever." Gwen said, walking away. I went in the other direction, towards the cabin. Gwen was probably going off to her "secret spot" to write in her diary about Geoff. I didn't want to impose.

_Because I'm a good friend. _I thought to myself. _Unlike Noah! _And speak of the devil...

"Courtney, wait!"

I turned around to see him running after me. "What do you want, Noah?" I asked, keeping my voice as cold as possible.

He stopped in front of me, panting. "Look, about yesterday-"

"Yesterday? _Oh_, you mean yesterday, when you completely ignored me without good reason." I rolled my eyes at him. "Why shouldn't I return the favor?"

"Courtney, if you'd just let me explain-"

"You know what, Noah? I don't want to hear it!" I spun around and walked off. The nerve of that little egghead, thinking I'd care to hear his stupid excuse. I don't care. Obviously.

...

Damn it. She wasn't going to make this easy. All right, desperate times called for desperate measures. I had to be... romantic. Dun dun dun.

What was it about her? She was making me... soft. No, she was making me make _myself_ soft. Why?

Pushing the dreading thoughts aside, I walked over to where Trent sat at the picnic table, strumming his guitar. "Trent." I said, trying to call his attention. He didn't respond, still lost in his musical world. "Trent!" I called louder, and he looked up with a start. "Oh, hey Noah. What's up?"

"Look, Trent, I have a favor to ask you." Taking a deep breath, I took a cue from the others on the island and stopped thinking as I whispered my plan to Trent.

"I don't know," he said, looking away. "I sort of had plans for something else..."

"Look, if you help me with my girl problems, I'll help you with yours." Trent's head shot up at me. "What?"

"Come on, it doesn't take a genius to know you like Lindsay. It's written all over your puppy dog face when you get her an extra low-fat muffin every morning." I said, trying to keep the digust out of my voice as I described his pathetic crush. Still, I guess it was sweet, in a way. My God, I sound like a girl. "I could talk to her, you know, put in a good word."

"Really?" he said, his face lighting up. "That'd be really cool of you, man. Thanks."

"No problem."

I spent the rest of the day with Trent, going over the plan and helping him with creative details. Then, about half an hour before the show started, I went to hold up my end of the bargain.

...

Why has Noah been with Trent all day? He doesn't play guitar, and as far as I know, he doesn't even like Trent!

And before you ask, _no,_ I have not been following Noah all day. I just happened to be nearby for the past four hours. It's a complete coincedence.

Now he's going to the girl's cabin. What the heck! No one's there except... Lindsay.

No. He wouldn't. I mean, I was mad at him, but he hadn't given up on me yet. Besides, it was _Lindsay._ But it's not like I care. I mean, we're not even going out. So why am I worried about him seeing Lindsay?

Using my amazing C.I.T spying skills, I stood beneath the window and listened to their conversation. And that better _all _they have.

"Lindsay?"

"Oh, hi Noel! Don't you just love my new nail polish?"

"Yes, it really brings out the color in your liver."

"I know, right?"

"Okay, let me get this over with. What do you think of Trent?"

_Oh, that's why he was with Trent. A stealth mission. _I couldn't help but smile, since Noah and Lindsay obviously hadn't hooked up. Still, I stayed to listen just out of curiosity.

"The guy with the guitar? He is _so _cute, don't you think?"

"Er, yeah," Outside, I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "That's such a great coincidence, because he thinks your cute too."

"Really?" Lindsay's voice got notably more excited. "You think so?"

"Trust me, I know so. Trent told me himself."

"Oh my gosh, thanks Nate! Now I can plan my outfit for tonight! Thanks!"

"No problem. Good luck with Trent."

"Thanks. Good luck with Carly. You two make the cutest couple!"

For a second my heart stopped, and I held my breath. People thought of us as a couple? If even Lindsay could see that I liked him, then... wow.

Inside, there was silence. Then, Noah said. "And Carly is...?"

"You know, that bossy, tan girl that you like."

There was another, longer pause. Finally, there was a small, male noise that sounded like "Thanks", and then Noah opened the door and walked out. Luckily, he didn't see me, as my time as a C.I.T taught me how to blend with my surroundings.

"Attention, campers! report to the ampitheater for the talent show! McLean out!"

Oh well, let's get this over with.

...

"It's the TDI Talent Extravaganza!" Chris exclaimed. "Welcome to the very first Camp Wawanakwa Talent Contest, where six campers will showcase their mad skills, and desperately try not to humiliate themselves. First up for the Screaming Gophers is Justin!"

Justin started doing this weird dance/paparazzi water thing. I don't know. It almost made me wish I had auditioned. I could have gotten the full ten points with my amazing violin solo. But I wasn't going to give Heather the pleasure of listening to my violin, which sounds like the music of the gods. Speaking of Heather, she was smiling strangely at Gwen, who didn't seem to notice, since she was staring at Geoff. Interesting. I'd have to tell Gwen later. Heather was definitely up to something.

Justin got a fair amount of points, which put us in the lead, especially after DJ blew it for the Bass by screwing up his ribbon dance.

"Next for the Screaming Gophers... Heather!"

During DJ's act, Heather had changed into her leotard. But now she was sitting down, and was holding a small book. Huh?

"Originally, I was going to dance for you. But instead, I want to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration. So, with words by Gwen, performance by me, enjoy."

Uh oh. I looked down at my goth friend. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was hanging wide open.

"Okay, so I'm trying to ignore him, but he's just so cute! If they had custom ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here, it would have been McHottie. We just totally connect. He's pretty much the only person here I can relate to. And I know it's a cliche, but I love guys with cowboy hats!" At that point, Gwen ran from the outdoor theater, looking more embarrassed then my friend Miranda after she burped during her speech at assembly.

"Thank You." Heather finished, smiling evily.

Oh. My. Gosh. That was so mean! I knew Heather was mean, and that she hated Gwen, but that was totally uncalled for!

The next person for the Killer Bass, ironically, was Geoff. He looked seriously distracted, and kept looking in the direction Gwen had run off to, and evantually he broke his board. Yes! We are so going to win this!

"And now, here they are for the leaders, Trent and Noah!"

Wait, Noah? He didn't tell me he was performing! That might have been because I wasn't talking to him... which I guess I might have been slightly overreacting about...

"This is for someone special here at camp." Noah nodded to Trent, who began softly strumming his acoustic guitar.

_" We sat under a tree and read all day._

_You never got bored, you always stayed._

_I realize now that you're my friend._

_And the times together are the best I've had._

_Now that you're gone, I finally see._

_That what I miss most is you and me."_

.... I know you're expecting a comment on the song right now, but my brain won't work. For the first time in my life, I'm absolutely speechless. I mean, that was... amazing! Noah told me once that he hated singing with all his soul. For him to do that... wow.

The others erupted into clapping and cheering, and Noah was staring at me. I could feel a huge smile on my face, and before I could think, I ran onto the stage and threw my arms around him.

...

Holy crap. Courtney was hugging me. _Hugging _me. I could feel tingles running down my arms. Maybe I should sing more often... Nah.

"Noah, that was amazing! I can't believe it!" Courtney smiled, looking up at me.

"So... are we cool? Cause I am sorry, and that's about as far as I'm going to show it."

"Yes! It was stupid of me anyway."

"Great. Can you just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Don't ever make me sing again!" I half-joked. She laughed and nodded.

"Hey Edward and Bella, het off the stage! Next up is Harold!"

...

"Screaming Gophers, I only have ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call you up, come and claim your marshmallow. The camper who doesn't recieve a marshmallow must immeadietly walk down the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave. And you cannot come back ever!"

Right. How were we supposed to know that Harold was an awesome beat-boxer? This sucks.

"The first marshmallow goes to Beth."

"Cody."

"LeShawna."

"Gwen."

"Owen."

"Trent."

"Lindsay."

"Courtney." Yes!

"Heather." What? How did that happen?! Everyone voted for her... didn't they?

"Noah and Justin, this is the final marshmallow of the night." What? I can't get voted off! My team needs my brain power! I looked over at Courtney. She was staring at me worridely, her hands clasped and shaking.

"The final marshmallow goes to... Noah."

Yes! I ran up to get my marshmallow, and stood next to Courtney, who smiled at me, looking relieved.

...

That night, I sat on the beach looking at the stars. I was in a thoughtful mood, and I hoped nobody disrupted me. Well, almost everybody.

"Hey." I looked up to see Noah standing above me.

"Hey." _Hey?_ I couldn't come up with something wittier than _hey_? Ugh!

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing!" he sat down next to me.

I shrugged. "Gwen's filling Heather's bed with red ants as revenge for reading her diary. I don't want one to accidentaly crawl into my bed."

"Oh."

We sat there for a few minutes, until I finally said what had been going through my head for the past day.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

I glared at him for a second, then continued. "I'm totally over the ignoring thing, but I want to know... why did you ignore me the other day?"

Noah's face fell, and he turned away when he answered. "It was stupid. It was nothing, and it's not important at all anymore."

"Oh."

He got up. "See you tomorrow. I have to go get my beauty sleep." he said sarcastically, walking away.

"See ya." I watched his retreating form until he was gone.

He had a reason for ignoring me. And I was going to find out what.

* * *

Wasn't that song brilliant? It was so brilliant, I know everyone wants to hear it over and over again! Relive the magic of Noah for only $79.99, before everyone else downloads it illeagally!

Anyway, I think this might be the best chapter so far! What about you guys? (BTW, Trindsay FTW!!)

I don't know when the next chapter is coming, but since the holidays are comeing up (yay!) keep your hopes up! and for the love of Cody, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

On another note, who's excited for the finale? My friend and I have a bet on who's gonna win. My friend thinks Duncan, and while I like him more and wish he'd win, I'm pretty sure Beth is gonna win. Any thoughts? 


	6. The Sucky Outdoors

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"Campers, today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not going to lie to you; some of you may not come back alive."

I rolled my eyes. I knew Chris well enough to know that he's always trying to scare us. Luckily, I have a natural ability at telling when people are lying. I looked over at Noah, who was sitting next to me. He rolled his eyes and pointed at Chris, then made the crazy sign with his hand. I smiled. Noah and I were starting to get really good at communicating without talking. We have lots of practice in the mess hall, on the occasions where Chef threatened to force more food down our throats if we didn't shut up. Weirdo.

Speaking of weirdos, the campers didn't seem to get the joke, since they all gasped. I should've know. After all, the others didn't have my C.I.T training, where our ears were taught to pick up the slightest hint of dishonesty.

Chris laughed. "Just kidding. All you have to do is spend one night in the woods." Oh yay. "Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. You just have to find it." Chris threw a map and compass to each of the teams. Obviously the team would take it to guide their team through the woods, so when the supplies came flying towards me, I grabbed them without hesitation. Gwen, who was sitting on the other side of me, nudged me and pointed to Heather, who was glaring at me. Whatever. Maybe is she was a little nicer, and if she had been a C.I.T, she could be a good leader, like me.

"Oh, and watch out for bears. Lost a couple of interns in pre-production." Chris smirked. "First team back for breakfast wins invincibility!" Somehow, he got a blowhorn out of nowhere, and rang it. "Well, off you go!"

"Sleeping in the woods. Gee, someone put a lot of effort into this challenge." A sarcastic voice whispered in my ear. I turned to smile at him.

"Hey, it's better than another talent show." I said. For some reason, I was feeling strangely optimistic that day. Probably something Chef put in the food.

"Touche."

I stopped in front of the trees, waving my arms. "Alright, Screaming Gophers! Gather over here!" The team stood in a loose crowd around me, except for Heather, who was standing off to the distance and scratching her arm, trying to glare at both Gwen and me at the same time.

"Okay, to get to our campsite as orderly as possible, We are going to walk in a single file line down the path that has been drawn for us," I said, pointing to the map. "Any questions?"

"Yes!" Heather called from the back. "Who decided you were the leader?"

"Do you see anyone protesting?" I asked, glaring back at her. No one said anything, though some, like LeShawna and Gwen, were glaring at Heather. "Good. Let's get moving."

As we walked through the forest, I kept a close eye on the map, though I could still hear my team mates talking behind me.

"Did he say there are bears up in here?" LeShawna asked nervously.

"I had a little encounter with a bear once! Let's just say, his head looks real nice up on my mantle." Owen bragged. I rolled my eyes at this. Yeah right he fought a bear. and I'm an exoctic belly dancer.

Wow. I think I'm hanging out with Noah too much.

"This one time, I saw a bear eating our garbage," Beth was explaining. "He had old spaghetti noodles hanging from his teeth, It was so gross! Um... you didn't have spaghetti did you?"

Someone, probably Lindsay, made a strange noise in response. "Good!"

I shook my head. My team was crazy, that was for sure. It was a good thing I was here to lead them, or they would be spiraling out of control by now.

...

As much as I would've liked to stand in the front near Courtney, somehow I got stuck behind Heather. Yippe. All she did was scratch her arm and mutter angrily to herself. How riveting.

"Ugh! She is so the next one to leave." She said, loud enough for us to hear.

"Who?" Trent, who was standing behind me, said.

"Who do you think?" Heather pointed to Gwen, who was walking ahead of us sadly. "She dumped Harold's red ant farm into my bed!"

"Yeah, but you did read her diary out loud to the entire world." Trent replied. Heather whirled to a stop and glared at him, making the rest of the team behind her bump into each other.

"So?" Heather said icily, as if daring him to reply.

"So, that was pretty harsh."

"She is going down!" Heather yelled. "Her, or Miss C.I.T!"

"And why, pray tell, is that?" I piped up. It was rude enough when she threatened Gwen, but threatening to vote Courtney was completly unessacary.

Wow. I think I'm hanging out with Courtney too much.

"Hello, she's trying to be the leader of this team! I am the leader!" Heather said, practically screeching by now.

"Oh yes, and you do such a good job at it too." Ooh, she just got burned. Sizzle.

"Are you trying to insult me, dweeb?"

"I'm not trying, I am."

Heather opened her mouth to reply, but then shut it and replaced her scowl with a sickly sweet smile. "You know, Noah, I think it's really sweet how you're defending your little girlfriend. Maybe I should go tell her how you feel right now? I'm sure she'll be touched."

I didn't have a comeback. How could I? I could almost feel my face getting pale, and from the evil smirk on Heather's face, she could tell she had won.

"That's what I thought." she turned around and continued walking.

"Nice try, man," Trent said, patting me on the shoulder. "You had her for awhile, I thought."

"Thanks." I muttered. Damn. How could Heather make me freeze up just by threatening to tell Courtney that I liked her? I had given her a weapon to use against me. But why? Why does it bother me so much?

Gentle readers, I don't know the answer. All I know is that we can't lose, because I can't let Courtney get voted off... or Gwen! Gwen too. Jeez.

...

Finally, we arrived at the campsite around noon. Thank God. I had quickly lost my optimism listening to my team, and I had a serious migraine.

Why couldn't Noah walk with me? His voice didn't sound like nails on a chalkboard. Not that I care. I don't.

"Uh... there's no food here." Owen deduced. I rolled my eyes. _Thank you, Captain Obvious. _I looked at the map. "This is a survival task. Look at the instructions!" I said, trying to keep my calm. My team needed me as a role model, someone who could guide them.

"I wonder if there are any bears around today!" Owen wondered. "Wouldn't it be funny if we made some bear sounds and then they came?" No, he's not being sarcastic. He's genuinely excited.

"Yeah, that would be funny." I said, trying to smile. "But you're not going to do it!" I said a little more harshly. Of all the people on our team, Owen annoyed me the most. Still, I couldn't hate him: he was just so darn cheerful.

"Sorry." he muttered. looking away.I felt something being torn from my hands. When I turned, Heather was holding the map in her hands. "Hey!" I protested, but she ignored me.

"It says we're supposed to find our own food." Heather looked around "I still don't see it."

"I think they mean in the woods." Beth offered, but Heather just glared at her.

"I'll go! I'm good at finding food!" Owen said, walked into the trees.

""You don't say." Noah said, looking at his huge retreating figure.

"Wait, Owen! You shouldn't go alone-"

"Oh, let him go," Heather interrupted me. "It's not like he'll be any help. Right, Lindsay?" Heather turned, expecting her loyal follower to be there, but she wasn't. "Lindsay? Where is she?"

I started to look around too, and noticed something else. "For that matter, where's Trent? Trent! Lindsay!"

"Oh, this is too much," Gwen snickered. "Both Trent and Lindsay are lost?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"I wouldn't worry then. They're probably making out in the woods as we speak."

"Ugh, that idiot!"Heather cried. For a brief second, I wondered if I should send out a search party. Nah. Gwen's probably right.

...

An hour after Owen left, we were all sitting around our fire, waiting and becoming impatient. I never really eat that much, and I'm almost never hungry. But I hadn't eaten anything since Chef's slop last night, so even I was starving. Where was that tub of lard?

"Uuh, I am _so _hungry!" Heather moaned.

"I think my stomach just ate itself." Courtney agreed.

"Is it just me, or is Beth starting to look really good right now?" I whispered to her. She smiled, of course, which was my intention.

"Hmmm, we already have the fire going." Courtney joked back.

"That's right. You grab Beth, and I'll get the roasting stick."

"What are you too lovebirds whispering about?" Heather glared.

Before they could retort that they weren't lovebirds, Owen walked through the bushes, carrying a bunch of fish. "I am man! I bring fish!" he bellowed.

"I guess we won't have to eat Beth now." Courtney whispered.

"Aww, shoot." I said, making a show of snapping my fingers, but she was already on her way over to Owen. Note to self: Next time I want to impress a girl, I'll get fish.

"Are you kidding me?!" Heather yelled, but everyone ignored and ran to Owen. However, she didn't give up that easily. "How did _you _learn how to fish?"

"My grandpa taught me! I caught a shark once, it bit me on the butt, check it out!" Owen bent over and pulled his pants down.

"EEEEWWWWW!!!!" most of the team yelled, mixing in some grosses and sicks. But it was Courtney who yelled the loudest.

"Owen! Pull your pants up, that's disgusting!" the C.I.T yelled, trying to pull his pants up without actually touching his butt. Since it was so big, that wasn't going to be easy.

"Sorry, Courtney." he smiled, pulling his pants up. "It's just the thrill of the wild you know? It's making me crazy!"

"You're saying you weren't crazy before?" I asked, staring at him. Of all the campers, Owen is probably the strangest. Well, besides Izzy.

Oh well, at least we had food, however insane the catcher was. Hopefully we could get through the night.

Damn optimism. It always disappoints.

...

"Okay. Fire's hot, fish are grilling, tent is tenting." Owen said as we sat around the fire, waiting for the fish to cook. As much as he could get on my nerves, I had to admit, I was really impressed with Owen catching the fish. As someone who has spent most of their past three summers in the wilderness with kids, I could respect that.

"Nice going, man. Fish looks awesome." Cody complimented.

"Thanks man, I owe it all to Grandpa."

"So you and your grandpa really fought a bear once?" Gwen asked, looking uncharacteristically curious.

"Heck yes. It was the scariest day of my entire life. We were out in the woods when we came upon the great beast. I tell ya, he was ten feet high if he was a foot! And then he roared his terrible roar! RAAAAA!!! We grabbed our shotgun. We knew it was either him, or us; nothing personal, just the law of the wild. And then, BAM! One shot was all it took to fell the great beast. We took his blood and marked ourselves to honor him. It was a good death."

"Yeah right. There's no way you took down a ten foot bear." Heather said. just then, we heard a rustling in the bushes.

"W-what was that?" Beth asked nervously.

"Probably just Chris trying to punk us. I'M ONTO YOU,CHRIS!" Heather yelled, but that seemed to make the rustling grow. All of a sudden, a bear popped out of the bushes., growling.

"AAAAHHH!!!" the teens cried. My hands reached out to grab onto the closet thing that was near me, which happened to be Noah. But only because he obviously would have died of fright if I hadn't wrapped my arms around him. It was a pity hug!

I have to admit, with all the fear and panic, it would have been easy to for get my C.I.T skills. But luckily, the only important one still lingered in my head.

"The trees! Climb into the trees!

...

"What now, Miss C.I.T expert!" Heather called down to the branch I was sitting on with Courtney and Owen.

"How should I know?" Courtney yelled back. She obviously didn't want to seem scared, but she was shaking. And she hadn't let go of me since we saw the bear. Not that I'm complaining.

"Why don't we ask the bear-hunting expert." Heather grinned sadistically. "Hey Owen, what now?"

"Don't look at me!" Owen held onto the tree trunk, crying.

"Dude, you said you killed a bear!" LeShawna pointed out.

"I was being theatrical!" Owen cried, practically in hysterics now. Below us, the bear was starting to sniff at our fish.

"Hey! Lay off our fish!" Courtney yelled.

Beth was crying. "It's probably already eaten Lindsay and Trent!"

"Than it shouldn't be hungry anymore." Heather said, to which we all gasped. I mean, I knew Heather was horrible, but to not care if a bear had eaten others was... totally like her.

"What? This is survival of the fittest!" next to her Beth started crying even louder. "Oh, what now?"

"I really have to pee." Beth whispered.

"So, just go in your pants like Cody." Up on the highest branch, Cody looked away, ashamed.

"Uh, guys, is it just me, or is this branch starting to wobble?" Owen said to us nervously. As if on cue, half of the branch snapped from Owen's weight combined with ours. My quick reflexes from playing video games kicked in, and I scooted over in time. Courtney, however, fell to the ground, right in front of the bear.

"Dear Abby, she's going to die!" Owen yelled. The others started screaming at her to climb into the trees, but Courtney was still on the ground, scooting away from the bear that was stalking towards her.

"N-nice bear." she said nervously. The bear came even closer. Her back was up against the tree, and she screamed.

The next thing I did was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. And for someone who's IQ is 184, that's saying something. For some weird reason, I just got really scared for Courtney, and my body wouldn't let me do anything. I didn't have time to make the decision then, but looking back, I know I did the right thing. Or something like that.

I jumped of the branch. I fell, and landed right next to Courtney. The bear grinned and continued creeping forward, but I was quicker than that. "Get up." I whispered. She nodded and got up, never taking her eyes of the bear. Supporting her with my arms, I ran to the lowest branch and jumped on it. I couldn't have done it alone, but luckily, Courtney seemed to have gotten over a little of her fear and climbed with me, until we were sitting on a branch slightly lower than the one were on before, but still not in the bear's reach.

The rest of the team started cheering, but I barely heard them. Courtney was still staring at the bear, and shaking.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, putting my hand on her shoulder. She didn't respond. Just then, I felt something drop on my head. Seconds later, it began to pour rain.

Great.

...

The next morning took way too long to come. I mean, we were sitting in a tree all night, and it was raining. Basically, none of us got any sleep. Though, the bear was gone, that was a plus. My optimism was starting to return, until I saw the chewed up map.

"Great!" I yelled, "Just great! Now how will we get back?"

"Just follow Owen." Noah suggested. "If Chef is making breakfast, Owen will be able to smell it and lead us back."

I stared at him for a second before grinning. "Noah... that's genius! Owen, can you do it?" I turned to him, but he was already taking off into the trees. "Come on, guys!" I yelled. running after him. In almost no time at all, we saw the campfire pit, and Chris, waiting for us.

"Yes! We're the first ones back!" I exclaimed. A few seconds later, the Bass ran in.

"Oh no, they beat us here!" Bridgette yelled.

"Not so fast, fishies. It seems that the Gophers are missing a few peeps. Where's Lindsay and Trent?" Chris asked. Just then, Trent and Lindsay ran in.

"Oh my gosh, you guys, you would not believe what happened last night." Lindsay said, panting. "We got lost and then we got in this huge fight and then there was this bear who was like 'rawr, you're in my crib, get out', and it was so scary." Lindsay turned to Trent. "I'm sorry Brent. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"I'm sorry too, Lins. You're not dumb at all, you're really smart!"

"Really! Oh my gosh, thanks Todd!" Lindsay grabbed his face and kissed him hard. they went on for a few minutes, which got really awkward. Luckily, I stepped in.

"Are you two done with your little love-fest?" I asked. They nodded, breaking apart. "Good. Because thanks to you, we just lost the challenge!"

"Gophers, one of your furry butts is going home tonight! Killer Bass, you will be recieving an all expense paid trip to the Tuck Shop!"

The Tuck Shop!? No way! I glared at Lindsay and Trent, along with the rest of the team. The two of them looked at us nervously.

One of those lovebirds is so gone.

...

"You've all cast your votes. The camper who does not recieve a marshmallow must immeadietly hit the Dock of Shame, grab the Boat of Losers, and get the heck out of here!And, you can't come back, ever!

"The first marsmellow goes Courtney." Yes!

"Noah." Double Yes!

"Gwen"

"LeShawna."

"Cody."

"Beth"

"Heather."

"Owen."

"Lindsay and Trent, this is the final marshmallow of the night.... Trent!"

The marshmellow hit Trent's head, falling to the ground. "What? No! Not Lindsay!"

"Sorry dude. Lindsay, the Dock of Shame awaits!"

Lindsay stood up, smiling. "It's okay, Trent."

"It's- you got my name right?" Trent asked, smiling.

"Of course! I'll miss you, but I really hope you win this. I'll be cheering for you. I'm really good at cheering." Lindsay pulled Trent in for one last quick kiss, then walked down to the Boat of Losers with her head held high.

...

That night, I was about to walk into my cabin, when a voice called out my name. I turned to see Courtney running up the steps behind me.

"I just wanted to say thank you for last night. If it weren't for you, I'd be in that bear's digestive system by now."

I shrugged. "It's no big deal." That's always what guys say in movies when girls thank them. I haven't really that much experience with girls, so that's all I have to work from. Oh please, don't look so surprised.

"Of course it is! You saved my life!" Courtney leaned in closer. I closed my eyes, praying to the gods of whatever, I didn't care, that she wuld do what I was hoping she was going to do. For a brief second, I felt her warm lips brush against my cheek, than it was over. I opened my eyes. Courtney was walking away, waving.

"See you tomorrow!" she yelled back.

"Oh ma gah." I couldn't form a complete sentence. As soon as I was sure she was gone, I pumped my fist in the air. Yes! Totally worth almost being mauled by a bear!

Granted, the cheek wasn't as good as the lips. But hopefully, I would be getting the latter soon enough.

* * *

I think this might be the most IC chapter yet. Sorry if the marshmallow ceremony and the end were a little rushed, I'm going to the movies in a few minutes, and I really wanted to finish this before I go.

Also, I probably won't be updating until after Christmas. Sorry. It's not on hold or discontinued, but I have another story I'll be working through most of December. Still, I promise the next chapter will be worth the wait... but only if you review!!!


	7. Phobia Factor

Hi everyone! It feels like so long since I've updated, even though it's only a little over a month, which is a lot shorter than most of the times I don't update. But anyway, I finished the story I was working on in December, and now there's more time! "With the exception of school, but eh, who needs it?) So, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and New Years, so here's the first update of 2010. Well, for me anyway.

This version of Phobia Factor is quite different from the original, as I had to change quite a few things for it to fit the story (For example, I had to switch Gwen and Izzy's fears around."

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

A while after the marshmallow ceremony, our team was sitting around the fire again, listening as Trent cried over Lindsay. God, he's pathetic. Next to me, Courtney sighed.

"How long is he going to cry over Blondie?" She whispered to me in an annoyed way.

"Probably until he gets voted off, which will be tomorrow if he doesn't shut up." I replied, not looking up from my copy of _Hamlet_. I'd always thought that Hamlet was an idiot, risking so many lives to avenge a taken one. But hey, I'm not going to argue with Shakespeare. He wouldn't be able to argue back anyway.

Trent walked miserably back to the campfire, supported by Gwen and LeShawna, who had tried and failed to cheer him up. Though why someone like Gwen would try to cheer someone up, I'll never know.

To make matters worse, a few minutes later, just after Trent had transferred from sobbing to sniffling, the Killer Bass arrived, carrying food from their Tuck Shop party. They were all grinning, like they were rubbing in their victory. Jerks.

"What do you guys want? Come by to rub it in?" Courtney asked suspiciously, glaring at the other team.

"We had some extra dessert after our Tuck Shop party. Thought you might want some." Tyler explained. Courtney wasn't buying it.

"So what? You're just being... nice?" She asked as if the concept was foreign to her. Which it probably was for all of us, since we're on a team with Heather. Oh no I didn't.

"Okay," Bridgette admitted, "Harold had a burrito and stank up our cabin. We need some time to air out."

"Well, you can do it somewhere else," Heather snapped. "Because of you, Trent's been crying over Lindsiot for hours."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Heather," LeShawna said, "how am I supposed to get my beauty sleep when Lover boy's eyes are in competition with a waterfall?" Trent just glared at his team mates, while Beth patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on, dudes, dudettes," Geoff said, "It's all good! And look, we brought some food that's not totally gross." As if on cue, Sadie came forward with a plate of green jello. Courtney jumped back and screamed.

"No!" She cried, "I mean, no thanks, I'm good."

"What, are you on a diet or something?" Cody asked her.

"No!" She replied much too quickly, "I just don't like green jelly, okay?" Sadie just shrugged and moved on to her own team, where DJ knocked the plate out of her hands.

I looked down at what was in the jelly. "Oh no, it's an evil gummy worm. Hide your young." Seriously, can't these people tell the difference between a reptile and a piece of candy?

DJ hung his head. "Sorry for tripping. Snakes just freak me out!"

Tyler patted him on the shoulder. "I feel you dude. Chickens give me the creeps!"

And just like that everyone started having this big share-fest around the fire about their biggest fears. I learned stuff that night that I don't care about and most likely never will: Harold's afraid of ninjas, Heather's fear is sumo wrestlers, Izzy would never want to be buried alive. While Beth was rambling about how much she'd hate being covered in bugs, I glanced around and noticed something; all of the cameras were on and recording. Great. We were spilling our greatest fears in front of a man who will undoubtedly use them against us. I nudged Courtney in the arm and pointed to the camera.

"When it's your turn, lie." I said, "Otherwise, you might actually have to eat green jelly."

She glared at me. "I am not afraid of green jelly! I'm just allergic to it."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah huh. You're just allergic to green jelly, huh?"

"Correct."

"It's scientifically impossible to be allergic to one flavor of jelly. In fact, I'm pretty sure it's impossible to be allergic to any kind of jelly period."

She probably had some witty comeback, but then she noticed how everyone's eyes were on her. Gwen, who was sitting next to her, had just finished talking about her and Owen's shared fear of heights. Courtney blinked.

"Well, um, I'm afraid of... clowns." She stuttered out. I knew it wasn't a complete lie; during the Awake-a-thon challenge, I remember her mentioning how clowns freaked her out. Though hopefully not enough for Chris to be able to use it against her.

"The Jonas Brothers." Noah said immediately. Again, that wasn't a complete lie; he despised their "music", if it could be called that.

Their little pow-wow of phobia ended soon after, and everyone went to their cabins. Personally, I had a bad feeling about tomorrow. But I figured it was probably something in the green jelly.

...

The next day at breakfast, Chris was already in the mess hall, grinning sadistically. Like that was different from any other day. Still, as I sat with Gwen and Noah, I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, like Chris knew something that we didn't. Though it was probably something in that horrible food that Chef serves us. If all technology hadn't been taken away at the start of the competition, I'd have already called up my lawyers and sued the producers. This place is so unfair.

Chris whistled through his fingers. "Campers!" he announced in a fake game show host voice, "Your next challenge is a little game I like to call Phobia Factor! Prepare to face your worst fears!"

"Worse than this?" I whispered to Noah, gesturing at the bowl of crap in front of me.

"We're in trouble." He replied.

I smiled at him. Noah is, without a doubt, my best friend on the island. He's smart, he makes me laugh, and he's totally cute... wait a second! I didn't say that!Or think that! Just for the record, I've just woken up, and am therefore semi-unconcious and unable to control my thoughts. So really, it's like I never thought that.

Pushing those heinous thoughts out of my mind, I focused on Chris, who was reading something off of an index card.

"Now, for our first victims... Heather! Meet us all in the theater. It's sumo time!"

Heather who had been drinking juice, spit it out, projecting it all over my face. I blinked away the cold juice, gasping as it went down my shirt.

_Ugh! _I thought angrily _That witch is so getting a lawsuit once this show is over!_

Chris continued. "Izzy. You, me, the beach? A few tons of sand?" Over at the Killer Bass table, Izzy's eyes widened as she gasped.

"Wait, how did they know those were your worst fears?" Katie asked from the other table. I groaned, letting my head fall on the table.

"Because we told them." I moaned. How could we be so stupid? Well, how could everyone else be so stupid. Noah and I had known about the cameras. Still, I really wasn't in the mood to see a clown today.

Katie still looked confused. "At the campfire last night." Gwen explained. I wasn't really listening to her, because Noah had started patting me on the shoulder. I felt something warm and tingly shoot though my heart... what's in this food anyway!?

"Wait, they were listening to us?" Katie gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"It's a reality show, Einstein, they're always listening." Noah said, sounding annoyed at her stupidity. I looked up the table and saw Katie standing up angrily.

"That's like, totally eavesdropping, right Sadie?"

Her chubby friend nodded. "Oh yeah, that's totally eavesdropping. That is so not cool!"

I rolled my eyes at them. While Chef and Chris tortured Tyler with a fried chicken, I leaned over to Noah. "Good thing we saw the cameras."

He raised an eyebrow. "You mean _I _saw the cameras."

I shrugged. "Tomatos, Tomatoes. By the way, you can get your hand off my shoulder now."

He quickly removed it. "Sorry." He muttered. For some reason, my shoulders felt cold... I should probably go get a sweater.

...

At the first mini-challenge, Beth had to dive into a pool of bugs. Chris and Chef really went all out for this: I've never been so grossed out in my life. Beth, however, seemed to gain some uncharacteristic bravery, as she jumped into the pool without hesitation and got our team a point. I gained some respect for Beth then, until she came back up with worms in her teeth. Charming.

Minutes later, while LeShawna tried and failed to overcome her fear of spiders, I tried not to stare at Katie and Sadie, who had to overcome their shared fear of bad haircuts by wearing wigs. Speaking of shared fears, Gwen and Owen were gone, being flown around by Chef in order to face their fear of heights and flying.

We were all herded to the amphitheater for Heather's challenge; LeShawna wasn't able to approach Chef in a spider costume. (Which, in my opinion, is scarier than an actual spider. But I digress.) On the stage, Heather stood shaking in front of the biggest sumo wrestler in the world. He charged at her, and I actually thought he would squash her like a fly. But unfortunately, she curled up into a ball, causing the wrestler to trip over her and roll off into the sunset, just like all the great cowboys of the past.

Then, the entire remaining cast (except Gwen, Owen, and Bridgette, who was spending six hours in the woods) stood on the beach, watching as Izzy was literally buried alive. For once, the red head actually looked scared. Though it was probably just the light reflecting off the air-tight box she was in.

Cody leaned down and spoke to her through the tiny window in the box. "There's enough air for an hour. You only need to do five minutes."

"As long as we decide to dig you up." Chris teased. Cody glared at him.

"Aw, it's okay, Codemeister." Izzy smiled, looking brave. "Izzy's been through much worse. Like the time she had a death fight with the teddy bear who killed the President! Or when..."

"Oh my God, just bury her already!" Chris yelled, even though he was the one with the shovel. What a lovely, psychotic idiot.

"I'll be listening the whole time." Cody handed her a walkie talkie. "Just yell for me if you panic and I'll dig you right up."

Wait a second... Cody and Izzy? Whoa, did not see that coming. But if you think about, it works. They're both stalkers, and... well, they're both stalkers. Not much more than that.

After the air window was closed, Izzy was buried, and the timer was set to five minutes, Chris approached Cody. "Alright kid, you're up."

"What? No way, I promised Izzy I'd stay with her."

"Then uh, I'd defuse that bomb really fast." He pushed him towards Chef, who dragged off into the forest and his challenge. Chris glanced at his watch.

"Okay, so while Cody's doing his thing... Noah! You're next, dude."

"Awesome, dude." I replied, trying to mock him. The creep, however, didn't respond to my taunts. Instead, he walking off, and returned moments later with a cardboard cutout of the Jonas Brothers. Oh Lord save me now.

...

I was really starting to enjoy these challenges. It gave me a chance to connect with my team, to cheer them on as they faced their fears... though some of them required special encouragement. For example, I had persuade Owen for five minutes before he would get on the plane. Why wouldn't these idiots see that fear is only in the mind? That's why I'm lucky to have someone like Noah; he doesn't let that silly emotion known as fear to get in the way of rational thinking and leadership. Or so I thought. For when Chris brought out the Jonas Brother standee, his eyes widened and he began shaking like a little girl.

"What's wrong with you?" I whispered, "Weren't you lying when you said you were scared of them?"

"Of course. It's called acting. You should try it sometime." He joked, smirking. I glared at him.

"Oh Noah, are you sure you can do this?" I said, using my best dramatic acting skills. Noah looked like he was about to burst out laughing, but the others seemed to buy it.

"Do they really scare you that much? I mean, it's just a band." Gwen, who had recently finished her challenge, said. Even though she's my friend, I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. I mean, come on, Noah's not nearly as good an actor as me.

He took in a shaky breath. "No no, it's okay, I'll do it for the team." He grabbed my hands, holding them in that dramatic movie pose. A weird sort of electric shock shot up my arms. "If I don't make it, remember me as I was."

I bit my lips to keep from laughing at his over-the-top performance. In the background, I saw Beth gushing about romance, and Owen crying and muttering about Noah's bravery. Why did I switch teams again?

Oh yeah.

Said reason let go of my hands and walked slowly and dramatically to the standee, paused to size it up, then hugged it for the acquired five seconds.

"Woo-hoo!" I yelled, running towards him. "Noah, you're awesome!" Without realizing what I was doing, I hugged him.

Now before you start thinking something, let me just say that the aforementioned hug was merely me being caught up in the moment. I was excited that my team got a point, and that we were obviously going to win this.

Noah, obviously as excited as I was, hugged me back, and leaned down to whisper, "I know. By the way, your acting sucks."

Before I could reply with a fitting comeback, the others crowded around him to congratulate him, allowing me to step back.

My hands and arms had that strange feeling of coldness that I felt on my shoulders this morning. Something is definitely up with the weather on this island.

...

I didn't hug Courtney because I was caught up in the moment of victory. When she wrapped her arms around me, I stopped breathing for a second. As pathetic and Trent-like as that sounds, it's true. It's just human nature: if a girl whom you may or may not have a crush on hugs you, you will hug her back. Simple logic.

After my challenge, the day flew by rather quickly. By about 4:00, we were winning five to four. It was around this time when Cody realized something.

"Hey guys, do you ever feel like you've forgotten something?" Before anyone could answer, it came to him.

"Oh my God, Izzy! That box only has enough air for an hour!" Without waiting for anyone's response, he took of towards the beach, most of us following to see if the crazy redhead really suffocated to death.

"No! She can't die! This show can't handle a lawsuit!" Chris screamed, running right behind Chris. This uncaring behavior of Chris's is really not surprising, but at the time it caught me off-guard. I knew he didn't care about us, but that was low, even for the Devil's second in command. Oh please, like the thought never crossed your mind.

When we all arrived at the beach, Cody began desperately searching, whipping his head back and forth until he saw the timer blinking five zeros. And sitting next to it was Izzy, looking pissed.

"She's alright! Don't worry, we're not getting sued!" Chris called back to the rest of us. Prick.

"Izzy, how did you-" Cody began, looking relieved that Izzy was alright. She, however, didn't seem to share the feeling.

"Well, after I realized that five minutes had passed and you had **forgotten to dig me up**," Izzy screamed the last five words, "I kicked open the box and got out. Easy."

"Listen Iz, I'm so sorry, I-" he began, but once again, she cut him off by stomping back to the Killer Bass, leaving Cody looking like a kicked puppy.

"Well Izzy, if it makes you feel any better about almost dying, your team gets the point, since you faced your fear and hopefully won't sue." Chris announced. "That means that the winner depends on our final challenge!"

As we walked back to the main clearing with the cabins, Courtney caught up to me. "Why was Cody so worried about that crazy Bass girl? Something is definitely going on there, and we can't have a team mate fraternizing with the enemy!"

"And yet your totally fine with Gwen and Geoff." Courtney didn't have a comeback. "Come on, you're not _that _heartless. Admit it, you were worried about Izzy."

Courtney shrugged. "Only a little. Just don't tell anyone! Our team won't respect me as a leader if they find out I had sympathies for the enemy!" She ran ahead to catch up with Gwen and LeShawna. Noah watched her, smiling.

His little tin woman had found a heart.

...

"And now, for our final challenge of the day, the one that will decide who wins and who loses Phobia Factor... Courtney!"

What? No! I had been starting to hope and suspect that Chris had overlooked me. I shouldn't have underestimated him. Not like this would be a problem; I wasn't afraid of clowns anyway.

"Now, to help me out with this challenge is a very good friend of mine... Bozo the clown!" Chef Hatchet walked out of the Mess Hall, wearing some unconvincing makeup and carrying a bowl.

"That's Chef dressed as a clown. Or a drag queen." Noah pointed out.

"Ssh!" said Chris. Chef started to walk towards me with a sadistic look on his face, and I actually became a little scared. I didn't show it, though; first rule of being a C.I.T, never show fear.

"So what? She has to hug the clown and that's it? Way too easy!" Heather yelled from the sidelines. Oh crap.

"Heather!" LeShawna whispered angrily, but Chris still heard her.

"Heather, I agree with you completely." What?! How could she? Was she deliberately trying to get me hurt? Ugh, if I have to do something stupid and we lose, she is so gone!

"No, Courtney not only hast to hug the clown, but she must also eat the entire contents of the bowl."

"And what exactly is in the bowl?" I asked. I'd already put up with Chef's cooking for a week; whatever he had for me couldn't be much worse than breakfast.

Slowly, Chef tipped the bowl forward slightly, revealing a huge amount of green jelly.

I gasped. "No, please! You can't, I'm allergic!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, we've all heard it before. Now eat your jelly, unless, of course, you want your team to lose. If that happens, they'll probably vote you off. I know I would."

Never before had I hated someone so much. I felt like punching that stupid smirk off of his face and shattering his perfect white teeth. But I knew he was right. There was a good chance I'd die, but I wasn't going to let my team lose for a third time in a row.

As I took the bowl, I looked back at my team mates, and even the other team; all of them looked horrified, especially Gwen and Noah. Only Heather was grinning maliciously. If I get some pull up in Heaven, I'll make sure she doesn't make it there. Take that!

Out of all the faces in particular, I stopped on Noah's the longest. He looked so uncharacteristically worried and emotional, and I saw him shaking his head and mouthing _no_. I gave him the best encouraging smile I could under the circumstances, and as Chris tapped loudly on his watch, I took the spoon he gave me, scooped up some jelly, and brought it to my...

"Wait!"

Noah stepped forward, and approached Chris. "I happen to know for a fact that she _is _allergic to green jelly. And if you make her eat it, I have a right mind to press charges."

"What green jelly?" Chris asked, grabbing the bowl away from me. "There's no green jelly. Screaming Gophers win!"

"What!" Heather yelled, glaring at us. "Just like that?"

I sort of agreed with her. How anti-climatic.

"Heather, be grateful that you won, and now your team can't vote you off for trying to sabotage them." Heather stood there for a second, then stormed away, dragging poor Beth with her.

"Killer Bass, meet me at the bonfire in ten." As the losers passed us, some of them stopped to glare at Noah. Whatever. I was so happy, I almost hugged him again. Almost.

"Thank you so much for, well, saving my life back there." I said. He turned around, looking annoyed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked, starting to look scared now. "You were two seconds away from dying, do you realize that?"

Instead of letting his emotions phase me, I grinned at him. "So you finally believe that I'm allergic to green jelly?"

He gaped at me, then began to chase me back torwards the cabins. I laughed and giggled like a kid playing tag. (which is basically what we were doing) I increased my speed just so, trying and suceeding to outrun my knight in shining sweater vest.

* * *

No offense to Jonas Brothers fans! I personally don't like them, but a lot of my friends do, so I don't go around bashing them. Besides, it just seemed like such a Noah thing to hate.

And also, for all those people saying. "There's no way Courtney would kill herself if it meant winning," just think about what you just said, or wrote or thought. This is Courtney we're talking about after all.


	8. Up The Creek

Alright, admit it: how many of you thought I was dead? I'm really sorry; I've been working on this on and off for months, but you know the drill: school, friends, plus the fact that I started to lose interest in TDI (gasp!) However, I still saw the special. Did anyone see how Noah and Courtney always stood next to each other? and how Noah was frowning when Courtney and Duncan got back together? (which I was doing too, by the way) And of course, THEY WERE LEANING ON EACH OTHER WHILE THEY SLEPT!!!!!!!!!!!! That part and all of Noah's lines were the only good things about the special, which, let's face it, is not a good sign for season three. (Though I also caught how they said Total Drama Comeback. Coincedence?) But enough of me talking: On with the story!

Disclaimer: If you have to ask, stab yourself

* * *

I don't have a crush on Noah

Sorry to be so direct, but it's true. Ever since the last challenge when Noah saved me from having to eat green jelly, everyone has been misunderstanding our acquaintanceship as something more. And frankly, it's getting on my nerves.

That morning, as we gathered on the shore to hear the next challenge, I stayed as far away as possible from Noah. But not because of those stupid rumors. I would never avoid a friend over something as superficial as that. No, the real reason is...

"Bass, Gophers," Chris began, and I lost my train of thought. Across from us, the Bass stood sullenly, having lost both the last challenge and Katie, something that Sadie won't shut up about. But really, it's her own fault; if Katie hadn't taken off her wig midday, she wouldn't have lost the point and the competition.

"Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience: a canoe trip." Chris gestured to the beach, where there was a row of green and red canoes waiting. "You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake to _Boney Island_!" He said the last words in a creepy tone. "when you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island, which is about a two hour trek through treacherous, dense jungle!"

"We've got to por what?"

Ugh. With Geoff around, I bet Trent doesn't miss Lindsay as much. And in fact he hasn't been crying as much. I guess our therapy session last night worked.

"_Portage_" Chris stressed, looking annoyed. Geoff just stood there with a blank look.

"Dude, walk with your canoe." Trent explained from the spot next to me. After the therapy session I organized last night to stop complaints from those kept awake by tears, Trent and I talked for a bit about different musical instruments. It was quite interesting. I think he might be almost as smart as Noah...

Well, almost. He is dating Lindsay after all.

"When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner of invincibility. Move, campers, move!"

A stampede to the beach immediately began. I sprinted to the front, of course. The first key to winning a challenge is to gain a competitive edge. However, Chris called for us to stop with a warning.

"Oh wait! One more thing I should mention," Chris said, "Legend has it, if you take anything off the island, _you'll be cursed forever!_" There was that creepy tone again. To top it off, a clap of thunder went off right after. Damn those realistic-sounding special effects.

...

Oh great. Our challenge is riding in canoes that look like a 5th grader on crack constructed them. I can hardly wait to see how long it is before Owen's collapses.

Sorry for being crankier than usual. For reasons unknown to me, Courtney has been avoiding me all morning. At breakfast, she sat down with Trent instead of me. _Trent_. I'm not saying he's stupid, but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed, if you catch my drift.

Anyway, for this idiotic attempt at a challenge, Chris instructed us to pick paddle partners from our own team, which meant both Cody and Gwen were disappointed (how subtle). Luckily, Heather and Beth had already grabbed Trent. I was just about to approach Courtney when she caught me looking at her.

Our eyes looked for about two nanoseconds before she ran off to Gwen and LeShawna.

Of course.

"Sup dude," Cody smiled sadly and patted him on the shoulder, "Need a partner?"

God Damn it.

...

"So what's up with you and Noah?"

LeShawna had asked an innocent enough question, but it made me grip my paddle so hard that I swear splinters came off. "What do you mean?" I asked though gritted teeth. It's a good thing I was in the front of the canoe with my back turned to her and Gwen; I'm not sure my facial expression is presentable.

"Don't be playing dumb sister. You and that bookworm have been all over each other since day one, and today you ditched his scrawny butt for Trent."

"Well I had a perfectly good reason! Can you guys keep a secret?"

Both Gwen and LeShawna nodded, and I started the story.

"Alright, so this morning I came back from brushing my teeth..."

_Courtney walked to the cabin, her C.I.T senses immediately picking up that something was different. Sure enough, there was a strange, lumpy bulge under her blankets. When she peeled back her covers, there it was:_

_A pink heart-shaped bowl with a picture of Noah and Courtney, the one of them together in the promo picture._

"Oh no he didn't!"

LeShawna gaped at me, while behind her, Gwen made a gagging gesture. I nodded.

"He did! But it gets worse."

"How?" Gwen asked.

"On the back, there was an inscription."

"Oh God." Gwen slapped her forehead. LeShawna leaned forward.

"What did it say?"

"_I hope you think of me whenever you drop lose change into this!_"

LeShawna slammed her forehead on her paddle, and Gwen pretended to strangle herself. Funny, that was basically my reaction when I saw it too.

So of course, the only logical explanation after this is to avoid and ignore Noah. Just until I can find out what drugs he was on when he did this. Until then, avoiding him will be easy... it's not like I need him or anything.

...

"So what's up with you and Courtney?"

Huh. It took until we were halfway across the lake for Cody to ask. Actually, I'm surprised it took this long before anybody asked. Too bad I don't know the answer.

"Nothing's up. We just mutually decided to ignore each other. Anyway, shouldn't you be worried about you and Izzy?"

Cody sighed. "Yeah. I'm really sorry about forgetting her, but you know, that girl can really hold a grudge. Like this one time, she was telling me about her old boyfriend Gharam Cracker-"

"Wait a minute. You're actually admitting you like her?" I was expecting more of a struggle. The geek shrugged.

"Yeah. No reason not to. Kinda makes you want to admit you like Courtney, huh?"

I stopped paddling for a second, and whipped around to glare at him. "I don't like Courtney. Why would you say that? I don't like her."

Cody held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, shesh. I get it, you're just friends." He still doesn't sound like he believes me. "I just don't get why she's ignoring you now."

Now I sighed. "I don't know. Yesterday, everything was fine. We were hanging out like usual. Then today at breakfast she was looking at me strangely, and she hasn't talked to me at all."

Cody smiled and puffed out his chest. "Well, with my extensive knowledge of females, I might be able to help you."

"Oh great. Mr. I Left a Girl Buried Under Sand is going to help with with girl troubles. Let the learning commence." Cody glared at me.

"Fine, don't except my help. I'll just tell you though, this may be nothing. It's probably just her time of the m-"

Before Cody could finish that sentence (and thank God he didn't finish it; I don't have enough money for therapy), fog started to roll across the water, and dark clouds covered the previously blue sky. I had to squint to see the dark mass rising out of the fog; it was an island covered in bones. At the center there was a large cave with a rock formation in the shape of a skull on top of it.

I wonder why they call it Boney Island.

...

Ewwww. This island looks totally creepy. And I'm not just saying that because of the bones everywhere; something about this place is just off. Though it probably doesn't help that I have to carry this stupid canoe around; this island is huge! Thank God LeShawna has most of it.

"Okay, did you see that skull?" Izzy cried from her canoe. She was the only one who looked excited instead of scared. Freak.

"I know! It's like this place is haunted or something." Cody piped in. Izzy just ignored him and began picking up her canoe. Trent patted Cody on the shoulder in sympathy.

"Let's just get this over with." Gwen muttered as we lifted our canoe. I couldn't agree more; this place is straight out of a _Goosebumps_ book. I always hated those books.

The teams went their separate ways into the woods. Good thing, too; I don't need Gwen and Cody distracted by their interteam romances. I'm so fortunate that I don't have to worry about such trivial things like romance. Even though Noah is right ahead of me and I could be looking at his adorable butt right now, I won't. Nope... not giving in... uh...

**_CRASH!!!_**

Right in front of us, a tree fell, blocking our path.

"Great! Now what!?" I yelled, not really at anyone in particular. However, Trent answered me by pointing shakily at the bushes, which were rustling and glowing slightly in the shapes of eyes. I got the feeling I was being watched...

"I think I saw something..." Cody whispered. Then, some weird, furry beaver things popped out of the bushes. They didn't look very happy.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The creatures began to chase us as our team sprinted away. How can they move so fast?

"I've read about these!" Noah yelled over the creatures' roaring. "They're Wooly Beavers, native to northern Canada!"

"Yeah, that's great Noah. How is that useful again?" Gwen snapped.

"They're carnivores!"

As soon as he said that, our little group met a large rock behind a big puddle. It was a dead end, and we're screwed. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the end. Instead, I heard Trent.

"Hey, they're leaving." I opened my eyes. Sure enough, the beavers had turned around and were walking away.

"Did anyone pack a change of underwear?" Owen joked. We all started laughing. It wasn't that funny, but they were all probably just as relieved as I was that we were safe.

"No, seriously." Once again, ewwwwwwwwww! If we lose this, I'm so voting him off. I've never met anyone so disgusting.

...

Jeez. I've never been so scared since I saw the Star Wars prequels. Luckily, it's over. And Owen just relieved himself in his pants. I'm so looking forward to the rest of the trip.

But the universe isn't done with us yet, oh no. A few hundred shard-toothed birds just popped out of the surrounding bushes.

Oh great. Another chase.

* * *

Well, that was anti-climatic. It turns out that Cody had been planning a romantic 'I'm Sorry' picnic for himself and Izzy. So, he threw bread from his pants to the birds to get them to stop. Record this in your notebooks; the answer to man-eating birds is Cody. And bread from his pants.

Soon, we came across a fork in the road, one side went left, the other right.

"Which way should we go?" Beth asked, spit flying from her teeth. As if this island wasn't inhabited by enough disgusting creatures.

"Right." Heather announced, then looked around, as if daring anyone to question her.

"I don't know. I think we should go left." Courtney piped up, unfazed by Heather's glare.

"The left trail's wider," I agreed, smiling at her. She just stared at me.

"What are you looking at?" she said coldly. I pretended not to hear her. It saved us all from further embarrassment.

"Swing and a miss. Sorry, man." Cody whispered as we took the right trail.

"Call me man one more time and die." I muttered back darkly.

...

Things were going perfectly. The team was making nice progress down the trail _I _had chosen, and by my estimates, we'd be on the other side of the island shortly. Unfortunately, life can't just give us a break. Something time-consuming had to happen. It came in the form of a sudden sucking sound, and Trent moving downwards.

"Uh, guys? Don't want to panic here, but I'm _shrinking_!"

"Wow. Brilliant deduction, Einstein." Gwen rolled her eyes. "It's probably quicksand."

"Really? And here I was shooting for a spork." Noah said. Heather snapped at both of them.

"Will you two shut up? We need to get him out. Chris won't count it if we make to the beach without a member!"

"Your concern for your team mate is touching." Noah piped back. I sighed. We didn't have time for this!

By now you may have realized that I was once a C.I.T. Therefore, I am perfectly able get my team out of any predicament, including quicksand. Looking around, I spotted a sturdy looking vine hanging from the nearest tree. It was close enough to be dragged over to the pool of quicksand, where Trent, who was now chest-deep, could grab it and be pulled out.

"Guys! Over here!" I ran over to the vine and started to pull. It didn't budge.

"What are you doing?! Have you finally lost it?" I heard Heather yell behind me. However, I ignored her in favor of the fact that I had some help; Noah was pulling too now, and the vine was staring to move.

When we got it over to the edge of the quicksand pool, Trent's head and hand were all that was left. For some reason, he kept chanting _1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 _over and over again.

"Trent! Grab on!" I said, and we flung the vine out to him. His fingers just barely reached around it, but with Noah and mine's combined strength, Trent was soon sprawled on the ground, eyes wide and covered from head to toe in quicksand, but alive.

"Hey, thanks bro." He said, giving Noah a high five that he unenthusiastically returned. "And you too, Court. You're a lifesaver." He bent down and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I didn't look to see Noah's reaction.

"This is very touching guys, but we've still got a challenge to win!" Heather said. Always the charmer, that Heather.

Huh. I wonder if sarcasm is contagious.

...

Have you ever wanted to punch someone so much that they die? I have, but I'm not strong enough to actually do that. But when Trent kissed Courtney, I felt like it. I glared and stuffed my hands in my pocket to keep from decking him. Or trying to.

That's it. I've had enough of this. As we carried the canoes to the shore, I hightailed mine over to Courtney's, ignoring the protests from Cody. "What's going on, Court?"

She turned away, looking uncomfortable. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Noah." Uh huh. Right. And I'm a freaking Care Bear.

"But if you have to ask," she continued, "Maybe it has something to do with the gift you left me." Who da what now?

"What gift?" I asked, because you know, I'm so tactful that way. Before Courtney could answer, Heather came over. Lucky us.

"Aw, Courtney, did Noah make you something? How sweet."

Courtney stopped dead in her tracks, making everyone behind her crash. I could see the wheels turning in her head before she glared at Heather.

"You made that bowl, didn't you? You were trying to put a rift in our friendship!"

Heather shrugged and smiled. "Wow. Nothing gets past you." By now we were at shore, far ahead of the Killer Bass, so Heather dropped her canoe and started getting firewood.

And I still have no clue what's going on. Just in case anyone feels like telling me.

...

What a bitch! I can't believe her! Well, okay, I can. What I really can't believe is how I didn't see it coming, and actually believed Noah was behind something so..... sweet. Not that Noah wasn't sweet, he is, just not in a mushy pink clay bowl way.

Just so you know, this changes nothing. I still don't have a crush on Noah. Maybe I thought I did in the past, but that's totally over now. And that was what I thought about as I collected wood. Looking over, I saw that the Bass already had a small fire started. Izzy caught me looking, and flipped open her lighter. Why am I not surprised.

I also wasn't surprised to see Cody walking towards the crazy redhead. So much for not being distracted.

"Hey Izzy," he started, but she turned away. "Look, I'm really sorry about the whole burying you alive thing. You're the last person here I'd want to leave buried."

Izzy turned around. "Really?"

"Really."

"Good, because I've been dying to give this to you." She handed him something I couldn't see, then kissed him on the cheek. "Put this in your fire. Trust me."

Cody looked doubtful, but he headed towards the fire. I quickly grabbed his arm to stop him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" He hissed back in a way that was so uncharacteristically rude it shocked me.

"For all we know, whatever that is could put out our fire. Besides, how can you trust her? She practically screams padded rooms and strait jackets."

He pulled away. "So what? She's my girlfriend and I trust her." Without another word he threw whatever it was into our fire. Izzy barely had time to scream "Stand back!" before it erupted. When it was gone and I could see again, our fire was ginormous.

"Woo-hoo! That was awesome!" Owen screamed, high-fiving Cody. He then turned and offered Noah a high five, which he ignored.

It's nice to know some people never change.

...

Oh my God. If you ever want to know what it's like to stare into the sun for an hour, just buy one of Izzy's exploding fire things. I'm pretty sure they have them at Target.

All jokes aside, things were going pretty well for us. Take Izzy's fire (which her team is not upchucking rainbows about, by the way), and add the fact that Harold threw their oars into their fire, and we were doing okay.

Most of us, anyway. even though we were bound to win and things between Courtney and I were cool, I was still stuck in a canoe with lover boy. Let's take a look at our fascinating conversation, shall we?

"Have you ever really looked at Izzy's hair? It looks just like the sunset." Cody sighed, and I was seriously considering throwing myself off the boat.

"Or cat vomit." I muttered, but he didn't seem to hear me. "How do you even know you're going out?"

He shrugged. "I don't. But even if we're not, we will be soon. Ladies can't resist the Codemiester for long."

Oh Lord take me now. I had just lifted my foot to take the emergency exit when I was distracted by sounds behind. As they got closer, it sounded like a constant chanting of "DJ! DJ!" The wind blew my hair back as DJ, pushing the Killer Bass and all of their canoes stacked on top of each other, swam past us at rapid speed.

Well there's something you don't see everyday.

...

That was so not fair! The rules didn't say anything about a member swimming the group back. as soon as I get off this island, that Jamaican scardy cat is so getting a lawsuit!

Not that I'm worried about getting voted off. as much as I want to see Heather gone, I'd done my best to convince everyone to vote off Owen. Because really, what use was he anyway? It's not like he could even have a shot at winning.

"And now, the always anxiety inducing marshmallow ceremony. When I call your name, come up and get a marshmallow. Beth."

"Trent." Yes! I have to admit, I think I'd miss Trent if he left. There's something so intriguing about him... but he needs to comb his hair. And tuck in his shirt. And...

"Gwen."

"Noah." Phew! Thank God. Now keep in mind, I'm only saying that as a friend.

"Courtney." Yes! Take that!

"Heather." Ugh. Whatever. I could put up with her another week as long as Owen was gone.

"LeShawna."

"One last marshmallow. The person who doesn't get this marshmallow will walk off the Dock of Shame, and take a ride on the Boat of Losers. Who's it gonna be?" Cody looked extremely tense, and was rocking back and forth. Owen, on the other hand, looked completely calm, even when Chris gave Cody the last marshmallow.

"You're not even mad?" Chris asked, appalled. Owen just shrugged and laughed.

"Eh, what can I say? I had a good time." He waved as he walked down the dock. "Goodbye everyone! I'll miss you!"

Most of the team stayed behind to wave goodbye to him. I, however, was not going to be as gracious. Apparently Beth had the same idea, as she was walking ahead of me. Before she turned the corner, I thought I saw a small wooden figure sticking out of her pocket.....

* * *

Dun dun dun! Anyway, I make a pledge to try to update this more, because it's starting to get interesting... There's going to be some major NoahxCourtneyxTrent and GwenxGeoff coming up. Even though I love Trent and I love him and Courtney, nothing will ever take the place of ClassPresidentShipping.... which, by the way, I've heard lots of people say on DeviantArt. I'm so honored that my name is catching on! Anyway, until next time, Toodles!


End file.
